Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an oscillation-preventing member for a stylus-tip protector to be mounted on a pickup cartridge including a stylus-tip protector configured to protect a reproducing stylus that traces sound grooves of a record disk. This oscillation-preventing member for a stylus-tip protector is configured to prevent oscillation of the stylus-tip protector caused by an impact during conveyance and the like. The present invention further relates to a pickup cartridge equipped with this oscillation-preventing member for a stylus-tip protector.
Description of the Related Art
Among the pickup cartridges including the reproducing stylus (hereinafter referred to as stylus) for tracing sound grooves of a record disk, a pickup cartridge with a cover member, stylus-tip protector, for protecting the stylus has been proposed in order to prevent damages on the stylus when the pickup cartridge is unused (stored) or conveyed.
A pickup cartridge fitted with such a stylus-tip protector is disclosed, for example, in JP-UM-B-S49-27206 (Patent Literature 1), JP-UM-B-S59-3400 (Patent Literature 2), and the like.
FIG. 4 illustrates an appearance of a pickup cartridge 11 including a structure similar to that of the pickup cartridge including the stylus-tip protector disclosed in Patent Literatures 1 and 2.
This pickup cartridge 11 represents, for example, a moving magnet (MM) cartridge. Namely, in this MM cartridge 11, a stylus-replacement unit 13 is detachably mounted on a cartridge body 12 provided with a built-in magnetic circuit such as a coil and a yoke. This stylus-replacement unit 13 is provided with a cantilever at leading end of which a stylus is attached and at a base end of which a magnet is attached via a damper.
In an example illustrated in FIG. 4, a stylus-tip protector 13b is disposed in a front end of a knob member 13a also performing as a unit case of the stylus-replacement unit 13. This stylus-tip protector 13b has a U-shape, including leg parts both of which are rotatably attached to the knob member 13a. The stylus-tip protector 13b can be rotated within a range indicated by a double-headed void arrow.
By standing the stylus-tip protector 13b as illustrated in FIG. 4, it is possible to cover the stylus and cantilever supporting the stylus and to protect an oscillatory system including the stylus and cantilever by this stylus-tip protector 13b. 
By pressing down the stylus-tip protector 13b in front of the knob member 13a, the stylus and cantilever are exposed and can be used as a pickup cartridge. In other words, the stylus-tip protector 13b can be clicked with the knob member 13a so that a position of the stylus-tip protector 13b is set to either of the states indicated by the two-headed arrow illustrated in FIG. 4.
Note that FIG. 4 illustrates a state where the stylus-tip protector 13b is standing up so that the stylus and cantilever are hidden behind the stylus-tip protector 13b and cannot be seen.